Try, Try Again
by Serafi
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, and Masato has failed one time too many. Fed up with the lack of intimacy, Ren finally confronts him about it and offers to teach him hands-on. Masato reluctantly agrees, and by the time their sweaty, sticky 'lesson' is through, he doesn't regret throwing his pride aside for the sake of his boyfriend.


"_Hijirikawa," _drawled Ren with a long, lazy sigh after, "why don't you put that boring book down and pay more attention, ne?"

His roommate flipped another page and kept his back turned to Ren. "We have exams next week, so no. I doubt anything you have to say justifies sacrificing my study time, Jinguuji. Hey!"

The obnoxious blonde held the book in hand now, dangling it over Masato's head. A smile played on his lips when the other boy glared back at him and folded his arms.

"Now that I have your attention, I wanted to – "

"Give me my book back," demanded the blunette, holding his hand out. When Ren refused to comply again, Masato lurched to his feet and jumped for his text book, narrowly missing it. "I mean it, Jinguuji! Give it back!"

Ren paused beside the bathroom door and frowned. "Aw, come off it, Masato. You've been like this for a week! I haven't had a decent night's sleep since you went off on this crazy tirade!"

"Unlike you, I value my education. It's more important than…" Masato's voice trailed off and his cheeks glowed faintly. "Hmph. Just give me my book already, will you?" He pushed his idiot roommate against the doorframe and held his hand out again.

Thoroughly defeated, Ren dropped the book into his boyfriend's open hand and leaned against the bathroom door with a pouty scowl on his face. "It's not like I have the heart to force my intentions on you. You could be nice and – "

"It'll take too long," protested the Masato with a harrumph after. "B-Besides, last time we…Ugh."

"Last time what? Did…" Ren straightened himself when he remembered what happened almost a week ago. Now, instead of feeling annoyed, he felt bad for heckling his roommate about the lack of lovemaking. "Look, last time wasn't your fault. No one's perfect."

Masato plopped on his bed cross-legged and scoffed, "Says you." His heart thumped and his head ached with the recollection of that night. Being unable to perform in accordance with his boyfriend's libido was both embarrassing and pitiful. "J-Just forget about it. I have to study."

A larger hand alighted over his and pushed the book to one side. Ren sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. There was a softness in Ren's ocean-blue eyes that made Masato want to melt. The blonde's honey-coated voice soothed him, "You'll _always _be more than good enough for me."

His words chipped away the fragile shell Masato built around himself for the past week. With his pride gently shattered, as it should be, he succumbed to Ren's coaxing.

"W-Well, now what? You obviously won't let me study," he said with a huff, puffing his cheeks out.

Ren smiled and tucked his fingers under Masato's chin, moving his face closer. "How about a little lesson in love from Yours Truly?"

Masato spluttered and laughed, "Really, Jinguuji! That has to be the _worst _pick-up line I've ever heard you vomit."

"At least I got you to smile," said Ren with a hearty chuckle of his own. "In all seriousness, though, would you like another go at it? I'll instruct you this time."

The blunette's rational thinking kicked in and he was almost ready to refuse his boyfriend until he saw the earnestness shining in those beautiful eyes. This was a rare moment indeed; Ren sat there holding Masato and restraining every ounce of libido for his boyfriend's sake. Masato wasn't used to being accommodated by him in such a manner.

"Very well," he agreed at length, turning his eyes away lest he orgasm at the mere sight of Ren staring him down. He slid out of Ren's embrace and dropped to his knees on the carpet. "Y-You'll have to be patient with me. No rushing."

Ren's hand settled on top the blunette's head and ruffled his hair some. "I understand." A light sigh escaped him as Masato unzipped his jeans and fumbled with his boxers. "Whoa, whoa. Don't take me all into your mouth at once," he cautioned when his boyfriend shakily grasped his erection. "Take it slow. That's it. Get a taste for me first."

God, this was embarrassing. Masato couldn't hide the blush that stained his face as he flicked his tongue against the slit of Ren's cock. Each stroke prompted a pant from his partner, and they served as signs of progress. He kissed the tip and elicited another shudder accompanied by a low groan this time.

"All right, honey," cooed the blonde boy above him, "now take me in. Careful, now." His hand held the back of Masato's head and guided him further in.

Ren was warm and soft inside of Masato's mouth, and he gave in to temptation quickly, caressing Ren with his tongue at his instruction. His violet eyes fluttered close as Ren guided him back and then forth again, gently thrusting into his mouth to aid his movement.

"Mmph!" Masato's eyes bolted open and he gagged suddenly.

"Easy, easy," whispered Ren as he withdrew from his boyfriend's mouth and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't look so disappointed; we can still keep going."

"Damn it," rasped the blunette.

"Everyone has a gag reflex, Masato. Shit like this takes practice, so shall we try again?"

Masato nodded and took Ren's cock again with trembling fingers. There was no giving up this time; he wanted Ren panting, gasping, and moaning his name by the time they were through. Determined, he worked his mouth around Ren with little assistance from the blonde. He recalled what Ren told him earlier and made full use of his tongue, caressing and licking every inch of his boyfriend's length. Gags and grunts fell from his lips but he pressed on. Every gag brought Ren that much closer to completion, and soon the blonde was bent over panting like a dog.

"You look s-so cute like that," whispered Ren as he reached for Masato's trousers and unbuttoned them. His face was flushed like his roommate's. "Mm. What with your eyes half-lidded and that darling blush on your cheeks…Masa…"

Masato's pupils shrank, and he gave a little squeak when Ren's hand weaseled into his pants. One finger trailed over the lump in his underwear and his entire body shivered. Ren just smirked above him and slipped his whole hand between the waistband and Masato's soft skin, rubbing his arousal.

"Mmn-ahh! Keep going. Don't stop…" he hummed and continued to massage the wet spot between Masato's legs. "God, Masato, you're doing a _wonderful _job~"

Dizzy with fever, the blunette responded by hooking one arm around Ren's waist and jerking himself forward suddenly. Ren sang beautifully for him in return, moaning and nuzzling his neck some. The heat gathering in his abdomen and the wet warmth is his mouth was too much for either of them; Ren trembled and struggled to steady as he finished Masato off, and then released himself into Masato's mouth. He almost fell off the bed.

"Whew. Honey…" he breathed and lifted his head to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. His eyes widened when Masato swallowed the sticky mess in his mouth, and a trail of cum dribbled down his chin after. "Oh my God…"

"Huh? What…" Before Masato had a chance to react, he was pinned to the carpet and forced to lie on his back. His legs were lifted and his pants discarded along with Ren's. "W-What are you…?! Hey!"

Ren pushed his lips into Masato's and shushed him quickly. The blunette tasted faintly of bitter fluid and melon bread. The two tastes contrasted nicely together, and Ren made a mental note of it for future reference. He grinded against his roommate's lower half so that their erections brushed against one another.

"A-Ahh! Ren, what the hell?!" Masato gasped after they parted for air.

"C'mon, please," begged the blonde, rubbing against him one more time, "I-I thought I could control myself, but I can't. Let me…Can I…"

The blunette huffed with a darker blush inflaming his face, "O-Out with it already!"

"May I make love to you?" asked his boyfriend in the smallest, sweetest voice he could manage.

Masato's mouth hung open for a moment. _Did Jinguuji Ren just _ask _nicely for sex?_

"D-Don't ask with such a cute face. That's cheating…" Masato said and took Ren's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and tasting some of his own cum. He gagged a little and pulled Ren's hand out with a distinct pop, laid on his back again and spread his legs wide. "G-Go ahead."

A small stream of blood trickled out of Ren's nose and he cursed, "Shit, Masa…" He gently inserted two fingers and delved into his boyfriend's entrance. Leaning over Masato, he kissed behind his ear and whispered to him, "I love you, _lady."_

"Idiot…" chided the blunette, squirming against his fingers and releasing a languid sigh after Ren withdrew from him. A louder cry escaped him when Ren pushed into him, already wet from the blow job a few minutes prior. Masato panted and reached for his boyfriend, who gladly complied by lowering himself and letting Masato latch onto his neck. "D-Don't bother taking your time. I-I want…Ahh!"

Ren licked his lips and thrust hard into his roommate, holding him close with one hand and steadying his hips with the other. Unintelligible murmurs and sobs undulated below him and he bent lower to kiss the tears away from Masato's face.

"Shh. I-It'll be okay," he sang into Masato's ear and kissed his lips again. He slowed for a moment and changed angles, sliding deeper into Masato. "Ne? Does it feel better now?" he grunted as Masato's heels dug into his back.

"R-Ren! Don't do…!" cried the blunette when he felt his boyfriend's tongue flick against one of his nipples. He twisted and jerked as his shirt and sweater were pushed up to his neck, and Ren bit and sucked at his chest while maintaining a steady rhythm below. "H-Haa! Ren, _please_!"

Ren pushed him into the carpet as hard as he could, bearing down with every ounce of strength and weight he possessed. He sealed Masato's lips with another open-mouthed kiss to conceal his screams, and kept pounding relentlessly into the poor boy. A low groan tumbled from his lips and into Masato's mouth when he felt fingernails rake down his back. His thrusts were wild and erratic by this point.

"Ahh! REN!" gasped Masato when he jerked away from his boyfriend and felt something hot rush into him from below. It drove him over the proverbial edge and he came a second time, splattering both him and Ren. "R-Ren…I…" he babbled incoherently.

The blonde boy pulled out of him, limp and exhausted now. He settled on the soft carpet beside and cradled Masato in his arms. They both shivered for a few minutes and just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. It was Masato who moved first, slowly rolling over and burying his face in Ren's sweaty chest. The arms that held him tightened a little and a kiss pressed against the top of his head.

"I love you," he said in a barely-there whisper, "Jinguuji Ren."

Ren just smiled and pulled away from him some, still holding him. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>This should have been posted days ago, but I forgot to edit it so it just sat on my hard drive all week. Happy belated bday, Masa!<strong>


End file.
